Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by thefallencurtain
Summary: He broke her friends' heart and now she's going to try everything in her power to make him pay. When he sees her for the first time, however, his gravity shifts. When she sees him, however, all hell breaks loose. Embry/OC. PREVIOUSLY TITLED GRAVITY.
1. Homecoming

**_This story if written purely for my own enjoyment. Read, review, hate, love, i don't care. I just figured I would try this out._**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. Hannah and Mills are mine._**

___________________

Chapter One:

Homecoming

__________________

It had been pouring down rain ever since Hannah had crossed the Washington State line. Her windshield wipers had been working at a relentless pace in an effort to see the road better, but it was raining so hard that all they really managed to do was annoy her.

Despite the windshield wipers, however, she would have loved all of this. That is, if she weren't lost.

For the past hour or so, nothing but a colorful string of cuss words had left her mouth.

"Always go for the fucking Tom-Tom! Screw the damn freaking seventy dollars! Fucking, shitty, God-damn..." she hissed vehemently, pulling off to the side of the road as she reached once more for her not so trusty map.

After staring hard at it for a half hour or so, Hannah finally was able to figure out where she was and how she had gotten lost in the first place.

Shaking her head, she turned the car around, muttering, if possible, even more obscenities than before.

When she had finally pulled into the driveway of the tiny, bungalow type house that stood before her, she let out a sigh of relief. It was a quaint little place, with what looked like the weathered remains of an old garden.

Hannah smiled to herself at the thought of this being her new home.

The rain was now a dull drizzle and the cloudy grey sky was beginning to darken.

Turning her car off, Hannah reached over and grabbed the bag that held all of her overnight necessities. She would grab everything else in the morning.

Upon opening the car door, however, she was immediately inclined to shut it once more, the freezing air and rain water hitting her hard in the face. It was always especially hard for her to readjust to the cold weather, especially on such short notice.

Cursing softly once more, she climbed into the backseat to move her bags aside to get to one of the larger ones situated on the car floor. She had to pull everything out to reach the warm, thick coat.

"Trust it to be at the very bottom of everything." She grumbled, pulling it on before yanking the door open and running across the soggy lawn towards the front door.

Keys in hand, she hurriedly unlocked the door and stepped across the threshold, but it was of little comfort as it was just as cold inside as t was outside. The only real improvement was the fact that it was dry. Her jaw chattering, Hannah dropped everything she was carrying in a heap on the floor, zooming straight for the thermostat. Unfortunately, she would still have to wait for the house to heat up, even though she had cranked up the temperature the eighty-five degrees.

Rubbing her arms in an effort to keep herself warm, Hannah looked around the familiar house, from its' hand-knitted blankets draped across the couch to the linoleum kitchen floor.

The sight was bittersweet, but nevertheless she felt at home.

Hannah picked up her discarded bags before heading towards one of the guest bedrooms to her left. She wasn't sure she would ever be comfortable living in her grandmothers' old bedroom. Throwing her things on the bed, she immediately hooked up her phone to its' charger, as well as her laptop, before grabbing her toothbrush and face wash to clean up in the bathroom across the hall.

______________

She woke up curled tightly in a ball. Apparently the three comforters weren't helping much.

Groggy, she fumbled with the laptop on her nightstand, opening it and uploading the weather on her homepage. She groaned at the sight of the fifteen degree temperature reading staring her flat in the face, before burrowing deeper into her blankets. What she needed was a damn space heater.

__________

It was hours later before she was able to brave the temperatures away from her bed. Thankful for the carpeting, she quickly threw on yesterdays' clothing before she reached the door.

Taking a quick breath in preparation, she quickly flung open the door, hitting the car unlock button with her left hand as she scrambled across the lawn, literally skidding to a halt in front of her car, grabbing as many boxes as possible before trekking back to her home.

It took about seven or so trips before her car was finally empty.

Sprawled across the floor, Hannah took several gulps of air as she tried to catch her breath. She was truly never one for exercise and those several laps were excruciating.

"Damn..." She muttered under her breath, trying to right her self so that she could get some water from the kitchen. She had to drink from under the tap, seeing as all of her belongings were in boxes and she hadn't even considered going to the store yet, but she didn't mind, so long as she had something running down her parched throat.

A week had slowly crawled by for her as she had gotten the essentials sorted out, such as unpacking and acquiring a job at a local diner down in Forks.

Neighbors had, of course, come by to introduce themselves. A woman by the name of Clearwater and a young couple whose names were Sam and Emily had stopped by, as well as many more, though she could not quite remember their names offhand. All of them had wanted to wish her welcome to the small town as well as give their condolences about her grandmother. Apparently she had been quite well known throughout the community.

A girl by then name of Mills, however, stuck around and they began an easy friendship. It was nice for Hannah to know somebody who was around her age and found it amusing how Mills spilt all of the dirty juicy gossip about the whole town.

"Hey, cool painting!" She called from the living room as she helped unpack.

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday a while back!" Hannah called back, though not really paying any attention, lazily tearing off the bubble wrap off of the breakables.

"Is there anywhere you want me to put it?" It would look great in the living room!" She asked, poking her head in the bedroom where Hannah was.

"I still haven't decided." Hannah murmured.

Mills shrugged her shoulders, but continued to help unpack.

______________

Two o'clock on a monday afternoon found Hannah climbing into her car to go to work for the very first time. She had felt ridiculous in the typical waitressing uniform, but the plus was that the shoes were incredibly comfortable.

"Thank you Nike. " She muttered, pulling into the back of the small diner, shutting off her car and pulling on her coat.

Upon entering the diner, she was greeted by the smell of old coffee and eggs.

"Hey, new girl! clock in and start on the dishes in the back! then you can start making rounds at tables!" Somebody yelled at her from behind the counter.

Hannah cussed under her breath as she made her way in the back.

The sight before her, however, made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What in fucking hell?!" She yelled, as she was stopped by the sight that beheld her.

______________

**_Yeah, no Embry in this chapter. He pops up around the second or third chapter, or at least, somewhere around there. Hope it was decent._**


	2. Waging War

Disclaimer: I only own Mills, Hannah and the plot.

________________

Chapter Two:

Waging War

________________

She looked on in horror at the sight of the kitchen before her.

Piles of dishes sat unorganized in the murky brown water while chunks of food swam teasingly amongst the crusty plates and cutlery.

They had to be fucking kidding her.

The kitchen was filled with quiet laughter as the rest watched her apparent displeasure.

"Welcome to the diner, kid!" The chef said, grinning from ear to ear as he clapped a hand on her back, though Hannah couldn't seem to look away from the giant pile of...well, she couldn't exactly describe it. It looked like rotten mushy ceramic, but that wouldn't be doing it justice.

"Don't worry, it's not always like that. We just did it for your initiation!"

"My _what_?" Hannah asked, giving him an odd look.

If possible, his grin grew even wider, "It's a tradition of ours. Every newbie gets to wash an ass load of dishes on their first day. We've been saving them up for you since last night."

"That is fucking disgusting."

The others started laughing again and the guy just shrugged his shoulders, still grinning, "That's life. Now up and at 'em, Newbie! That'll take you an hour at the very least." He said, before walking away, resuming his chuckling.

"If this is any indication as to how this job is going to turn out, then I quit." She muttered, rolling up her sleeves.

Wrinkling her nose in obvious distaste, she slowly dipped her hand in the brown water, feeling around for the plug, which felt like it was coated in old cheese. The smell was absolutely horrible.

She allowed the water to drain out before taking out all of the old dishes and stacking them in organized piles of to the side. As she was doing this, a soggy, half eaten burger fell out and onto her shoe.

She wanted nothing more than to pick it up and chuck it back at somebody as they kept looking up to watch her.

The chef had been wrong, it took her to not one, but two hours to fully wash, rinse, dry, and put everything up in its proper spot.

Waitressing and bussing tables, however, wasn't nearly as bad, if not easy. There had only been a few stragglers, since it was a Monday night in a barely there town. It was after they closed and she was about to get off shift, when the others from the kitchen smiled at her,

"Well done, Newbie, you survived your first day. Congratulations, not many girls do." The chef said, pulling out his hand for her to shake. Hannah made a face, but nevertheless shook it grimly.

"Yeah, most girls see The Pile and leave." One of the others waiters teased and Hannah snorted,

"I wonder why." She said dryly.

"So the name's Tarver." The chef said, and soon the others also introduced themselves as well.

"So newbie..." Tarver began, but Hannah cut him off,

"My name's Hannah. Call me newbie again and I'll shove that greasy spatula up your ass." She growled. Tarver held his hands up in mock truce,

"Fine, Hannah it is then. Now come on, we always take the newbies that we like out for a few drinks." He said, while the others were gathering up their jackets and such.

"Only if you're footing the bill," she said and he grinned, motioning her out the door.

______________________

It was the next morning that Hannah realized that the universe had a cruel sense of humor.

It was a beautiful sunny day, the sun hitting her square in the face.

"Damn..." She cursed, though it came out as a nauseated moan. She barely had the willpower to pull her pillow over her head.

When the fuck was it ever sunny in La Push? Apparently whenever she had a hangover...

In between moaning and clutching her head, she faintly remembered tequila shots. _**Lots**_ of tequila shots.

She was never a shy girl when it came to liquor.

So it was really no surprise that when Mills finally came over around noon, she was met by the sounds of Hannah barfing in the bathroom.

"I thought you went to work?" She asked, incredulously from outside the bathroom door. Hannah gripped the toilet seat rim even tighter as she slowly lifted her head,

"I did. And then they decided they liked me enough to go hang out at the nearest bar." She moaned, before heaving once more.

Mills winced upon hearing this, "Well it sounds like you sucked the bar half dry."

"No, no, just the bottle." Hannah rasped, flushing the toilet and moving to gargle.

"Well i hope you learned your lesson..." Mills trailed off sounding disapprovingly as Hannah stuck her head out, looking extremely disheveled, trying to shoot her a roguish grin, though it came out as a grimace.

"I'm not exactly one to learn lessons. Besides, from what I can remember it was fun while it lasted."

"You better be careful, Hannah." Mills chided, but Hannah shrugged,

"I don't do it often. It's nice to let loose once in a while....even if the morning after is less than satisfactory." She said, winking, before shuffling towards her bedroom to change, the barfing having made her feel slightly better.

"So what's up with you?" Hannah asked faintly as Mills waited for her to finish changing.

She immediately perked up, "Well, you know those ridiculously gorgeous guys I told you about?"

"What about them?"

"I'm meeting up with one of them tonight at a party! Can you believe it?" She squealed, practically bouncing.

Hannah winced, poking her head out of her door once more, "Mills, please. Hangover." She croaked, trying to massage the pounding away.

"Sorry." Mills said apologetically and Hannah smiled weakly,

"So what's his name?"

"Embry. Embry Call. We bumped into each other last night! He's just so gorgeous!" She said, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips.

Hannah couldn't help but laugh at her, going back into her room to finish changing,

"Well, I'm sure you'll leave him breathless tonight. Do you know what you're going to wear?" Hannah asked, and Mills' face lit up with a devilish grin,

"Oh, trust me, I already know _exactly_ what I'm going to wear tonight."

Hannah couldn't help but chuckle at her friends suggestive tone of voice, "Well I wish you the best of luck, Mills."

"Oh, if only you could come with me! You should meet some of his other friends. They're all so hot..."

"It sounds like it would be amazing, but I have to work. Besides, maybe it's for the best if I take a break for a little while. Getting piss drunk takes it out of you." Hannah laughed.

Mills rolled her eyes, "To much of a good thing..."

"Yes, _mother_." Hannah mocked, grinning as she finally emerged from her bedroom.

_________________

"I'm surprised you're not locked up in your bathroom, Hannah. You drank enough last night to put even me under the weather." Tarver teased, making Hannah laugh,

"What can I say? I'm a fighter."

It was hard not to like Tarver. He just had one of those easy going personalities. Although she still felt the desire to punch him every now and then, they were slowly building a fast and steady friendship.

"Aye, I won't deny that one."

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with _you_ of all people tonight. Nobody is even here right now." Hannah whined, and he snorted,

"Way to wound the ego, Hannah." He said dryly. Now it was Hannah's turn to snort,

"Ego, ha! You already have to much of it."

"Somebody's snarky tonight. Maybe we should loosen you up again, eh?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You wish." Hannah laughed, rolling her eyes.

"So why do you want to leave so badly, anyways? Am I boring you?"

"Nah, I just wanted to go to a party with a friend. By the way, you wouldn't have heard of an....wait a minute, what was his name...." Hannah muttered and Tarver grinned,

"Well this could take a while." He teased and Hannah shot him a look,

"Shut up. It began with an 'E'...Em...Emerson maybe? No, that can't be it. He's supposed to be freakishly tall and built. You know, there's a whole group of them down at La Push, I think?" Hannah asked and suddenly Tarvers' face darkened,

"Do you mean Embry Call and his friends?" He questioned and Hannah's face dawned in recognition,

"That's the one!" She said, smiling.

"You weren't planning on actually _going_ with him, were you?" Tarver asked warily and Hannah shook her head,

"No, my friend Mills went with him. Why, what's wrong with him?" Hannah asked, not liking the look on Tarvers' face.

"Just...stay away from them. All in all they're good guys and there's a few that are really committed to their girlfriends...but the rest of them, they treat girls like they're a dime a dozen. They never last longer than a few nights at most." Tarver said gruffly and Hannah's face darkened,

"If that asshole hurts Mills I swear...." She began, but Tarver just chuckled,

"She most likely knows what she's getting into, unless she's incredibly foolish and naive. Those guys aren't exactly known for their chastity, so to speak. Anybody from around here knows that." He said, shrugging his shoulders, but Hannah felt her stomach drop.

Mills was definitely what she would call naive.

____________________

The next day Mills floated by Hannah's house, giggling and happy.

Hannah listened to all of her stories from the night before half heartedly as she pretended to busy herself making coffee, not really taking anything in as she thought angry thoughts towards Embry.

"I mean seriously, who the fuck throws a fucking party on a tuesday night?" she fumed. Tarvers' words of warning kept playing in her head as she went to sit down at the kitchen table next to Mills.

Suddenly something that she said cut through Hannah's preoccupied head making her spray her coffee out in front of her as Mills shouted, making a mad dash to get away from her.

"What did you say?" She gasped, slightly choking on the few drops of coffee she had managed to inhale during her outburst.

"I said we had sex, Hannah. It's not that big of a deal, and don't you dare try to tell me I shouldn't have! Especially after your escapade the night before." Mills warned, but Hannah was incapable of saying anything because if anything she had to go on from what Tarver said was true, she knew exactly what was going to happen next. Instead, Hannah opted to just stare at Mills, bug-eyed.

________________

Sure enough, a few days later, Mills was a blubbering mess in her arms. Hannah tried desperately to try and sooth her, but in all honesty she had no idea as to what to do. These kind of things were never her forte.

"H-he refuses t-to even talk to me any-anymore! He just ig-ignored me, H-h-hannah!" She said before sobbing uncontrollably into Hannah's arms once more, as she tried desperately to try and calm her down.

That was the only real intelligible thing Mills was able to say all night.

Hannah swore she was going to kill this boy if she ever laid eyes on him, which just might happen, seeing as she was fighting the desperate urge to hunt his ass down. Because of him, not only did she have to clean up his mess, but she got virtually no sleep whatsoever. Oh, he would pay dearly for this.

And so it was with a vengeance that Hannah walked into the diner the next morning, looking like hell, and ready to break something.

"I take it she kept you up all night?" Tarver asked sympathetically as Hannah slumped into a chair, looking quite disgruntled.

"Why do girls have to become so weepy and clingy when they're upset? I swear, Tarver, I will make him pay. He not only fucks up my friend, he stops me from sleeping. Oh, he will pay." She hissed, almost pouncing on the cup of coffee Tarver set next to her.

_______________________

**Somebody is pissed and ready to raise hell, no? Will she finally get to meet Embry and try to kill him like she wants to? find out next chapter. I promise to try and update soon.**


	3. Fury

**Hey you guys, here is part three. Hope you like it, but if not that's okay too. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hannah, Mills, The Plot, and Tarver, who for some reason i forgot to mention in this thing the last time.**

______________________

Chapter Three: Fury

______________

It had been a week since _he_ broke Mills' heart. Hannah had had half a mind to go and find him, but Tarver had eventually talked her out of such notions, stating that they were, literally, built like oak trees.

He had known that she was planning on doing more than talk.

So it was a grim Hannah who had to try and help Mills move on.

"Come _on_, Tarver. It wouldn't be that bad." Hannah insisted, but Tarver held firm.

"No way! I don't want to get stuck taking a basket case out for a whole entire night!"

"She is not a basket case! How would you feel if an amazingly sexy goddess of a woman left you heartbroken?" She snapped, eyes narrowing. Tarver merely grinned,

"Is that what you think he is? An amazingly sexy god-looking hunk of a man? I never really pinned you down for the brawny-muscle head type." He teased, dodging the wet rag Hannah threw at him.

"I've never even seen him, and even if I did, I would have more class than to stoop that low." she said, sounding insulted, "And you never answered the question!" she griped.

Tarver shook his head, "Hannah, you've just stated almost every guys' _dream_. A sexy woman who wants to have a one night stand with no strings attached? I am _so_ all over that."

"Keep talking like that and in two seconds you're not going to have legs." Hannah threatened

"And this is supposed to make me want to take your friend out on a date? _No_ thank you."

Suddenly the bell on the front door jingled, followed by the loud laughter of a bunch of guys as they strolled in. Hannah grimaced as she heard them, turning back towards Tarver,

"This conversation isn't over with." She warned. Tarver merely rolled his eyes as he tried to shoo her away, vainly hoping she would forget her train of thought before she came back.

Walking out into the dining area with a pot of hot coffee, Hannah gave the table of guys a sour look. From Tarver's and Mills' descriptions, they looked like they could be _his_ friends. She secretly wondered if they were juicing.

Tossing them a stack of menus, she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the lot of them while she set the pot of coffee down on the table. The suggestive looks and the winks were making her edgy and irritable. At least the people who usually came in here had more decency. Only one wasn't rude enough as the others, but from the way he was gawking, she had to wonder if he was slightly mentally incompetent.

'Shut it, guys." He snapped, almost growled, as he sent them a harsh look, seemingly snapping out of whatever daze he was in.

Hannah ignored all of this with an impatient sigh and an irritated flick of her hair,

"What can I get you guys?" She snapped, tapping her foot.

The others were seemingly sending the one guy interested, yet amused looks, whispering amongst one another, while a large grin unfurled across the other guys' features, casually leaning on his left arm while he continued to take in Hannah's appearance.

"So, you must be the new girl who lives in Flora's old house. You were her granddaughter, right?" He asked, flashing her a set of pearly whites.

"And? So what?" Hannah asked rudely, becoming more irritated by the second.

'So help me God..." She thought, but didn't finish her train of thought.

"Nothing, just surprised I haven't seen you sooner. I really wish I had though."

Did girls really fall for this shit here?

"Yeah, well, tough luck. Now if you're not going to get anything, I have other things to attend to." She said, thoroughly pissed off now as she picked up her pot of coffee and moved to walk away.

"I don't think she likes you, Em. " One of them said seriously, before the others burst out into loud laughter. Hannah paid them no mind, wanting nothing more than to bitch about the annoying guys at table four to Tarver in the kitchen.

She faintly registered the scrape of a chair, and before she knew it, a sweltering hot hand had gently encased her upper left arm, turning her back to face the jackass from before.

"Wait, please don't go, I shouldn't have acted like that, I'm sorry. We obviously got off to a wrong start. My name is Embry Call." He pleaded, letting her arm go and extending his hand to hers.

Hannah froze, all of her retorts flying out the window.

"Embry Call?" she asked and he smiled brightly,

"Yeah." He said, looking nothing short of ecstatic, "And your name is...?"

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she stepped away from him, "_You're_ Embry fucking _Call_?" She hissed, not even bothering to acknowledge his question.

Embry stood there looking hesitant, not knowing why she was so angry.

"It's actually Embry Phoenix Call, but I like your version better." One of his buddies called out cheekily from the table.

And that's when Hannah snapped.

___________________

"You're lucky you didn't get fired, you know that?" Tarver asked, clearly amused by this whole situation. Hannah on the other hand was pacing relentlessly, furious.

"The fucking jackass deserved it! I hope he's in pain." She growled, making Tarver sake his head,

"You know, Hannah, I think 'fuck' is your favorite choice of vocabulary. Are you trying to express something here?" He observed, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Hannah shot him a withering look.

Embry and his group of friends had just left not to long ago, Hannah having thrown her coffee pot at Embry's head in her rage.

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I DO EVEN WORSE TO YOU!" She had screamed. Words failed to describe just how furious she had been. She was pleased to see the coffee pot break upon the impact of hitting his head. She was even happier that the coffee had been freshly brewed five minutes prior.

All hell had broken loose at this point, Embry screaming in agony as the hot liquid washed over the back of his head and shoulders, while his friends had jumped up to protect their friend. Tarver and the kitchen staff had then burst out of the kitchens.

"What the hell!" Embry yelled, clutching his head, but Hannah would hear none of it,

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T DO WORSE! YOU DESERVE A HELL OF A LOT MORE FOR DOING THAT TO MY FRIEND, YOU DUMB ASS!" She screamed. Tarver was now pulling her away from him while Embry's friends were looking wary. Two of them looked as if they found the situation highly amusing, however none of them looked truly concerned about his well being.

'What a great choice in friends.' Hannah remembered thinking sarcastically.

Reflecting upon the memory made Hannah grin like the Cheshire cat.

Tarver's waving hand though snapped her out of her flashback, in turn making her scowl up at him.

"Did you know that you could be rather frightening when you want to be?" he asked and Hannah rolled her eyes,

"I try." She muttered, grabbing her coat and bag, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want to bring another coffee pot with you? You know, for good measure and all?" Tarver called back.

Hannah merely gave him the finger.

"See! I TOLD you that was your favorite word!" He screamed. Hannah could just picture him jumping up and down as she made her way outside, shaking her head.

___________________

"What the heck happened to you?" Mills asked upon seeing Hannah's less than cheerful face. They were supposed to have a movie night that night, something of which Hannah had completely forgotten about until now. If she was going to go through with this again, she needed alcohol, badly.

"I met your favorite person, that's what." She glowered, throwing her stuff on the nearest chair, before moving to grab her tequila from the fridge.

"You saw Embry?" Mills asked softly while Hannah poured herself a shot.

"Yeah, and hopefully the bastard will have a shitty headache for the rest of the week." She growled, before taking her shot and going for another.

"What did you do, Hannah?" Mills asked, sounding both apprehensive and worried.

Hannah gave her a funny look, "I broke a coffee pot on his head and told him to get the fuck out of the diner, that's what. Serves the bastard right to." She said, haughtily, "Him and his stupid little friends know just the way to piss me off. How you ever gave that jackass the time of day, I'll never know."

"Hannah! How could you! Was he hurt? Is he okay?" Mills asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Why do you even _care_? Who the fuck cares if he's okay and I fucking _hope_ he's hurting. He hurt you Mills in one of the worst possible ways he could hurt you. Why are you defending him?" Hannah asked, angry.

"Because, Hannah, I..." Mills began, but Hannah cut her off,

"Because of what? You really really like him? Or maybe you're in love with him, though how that's even possible I can't even begin to fathom. You've been crying over him for the past week! He never even had the decency to call you!"

"I just don't think that you should tried sorting things out with violence! It's not even any of your business anyways!" Mills yelled.

"Not any of my business? How the hell is it not? When you've been weeping and sobbing and wailing over here for what feels like forever leaving me to sit here helplessly, trying to pick up all the pieces he left behind! How the hell is not my business when he comes into my diner and starts flirting with me and smiling at me as if everything is just peachy?!" Hannah yelled back, furious, "He hurt you! How is it not right for me to get back at that bastard, even if it's only a small fraction of what he deserves?"

Mills was crying, again, and the sight made Hannah even angrier.

"Is that all she ever do? Cry?" She thought angrily as she took another shot of tequila.

Mills sniffled, "I'm sorry, Hannah. I really am, i know I've been so annoying this past week. It's just that, i don't know anymore."

Hannah sighed and gave Mills a hug, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. Mills just wasn't the person who could have a real argument with anybody. She was just to _weepy_.

"You need to get over him." Hannah said flatly, looking Mills dead in the eyes, "Because clearly he is over you. Now you need to cut out the moping shit and get a move on with your life. He's not worth any more heartache. Clearly you can do better."

Mills nodded meekly, giving her a watery smile, "Thanks. You're right, I need to get a grip." she said and Hannah nodded.

"Here." She said, thrusting a shot into Mills' hand, "You need this more than i do. And that's fucking saying something." Hannah grumbled, making Mills giggle,

"You're right, that really is." She said, before downing the lot with a watery grin.

_______________________

_**AN: So there you go! Don't worry, you guys. Even though there was only a glimpse of Embry in this chapter, I promise he becomes a much more prominent character in the following chapters. Please review! I would really like come constructive criticism. Is it good, bad? I know i said earlier that i didn't care if you reviewed or not, but now curiosity has gotten the better of me. So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! love you guys!**_


	4. Small Talk

**AN: Hell you guys, I am so SO sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had written and re-written the beginning to this chapter so many times, but they kept feeling wrong. Thankfully last night I was finally inspired to get something that I actually like, and so here it is! Thank you for being so patient with me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Mills, Hannah, Tarver, and plot are mine. That's it.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey"

That _Hey_ just about turned Hannah's outlook on the day from 'decent' to 'abysmal'.

Opting to ignore the hopeful voice of Embry Call, Hannah instead moved out of his way to restock the napkin holders. Her boss had been giving her hell about forgetting them earlier, leaving the customers with nothing to wipe their greasy paws with.

"Um, yeah...right...anyway..." He began, but Hannah cut him off,

"This is the fourth time you've tried, unsuccessfully, to stop by here and gauge me in conversation this week _alone_. What makes you think that bothering me while I try to finish my chores is going to gain you any progress?" She stated blandly, shoving a wad of napkins into one side of the dispensers, before tackling the other.

"Well, I've got to try, right?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you're going to loiter, buy something at least. My boss isn't happy with you coming in here all the time to just stand around and gawk." She said, pausing in her napkin holder duties to withdraw a menu from one of the long-sleeved pockets on her apron, before tossing it into his chest. She then resumed moving on towards the next table.

"So I take it this is an invitation to stay?" Embry asked hopefully, but quickly squashed any notions of good will on Hannah's part at the sight of the look she shot him,

"More like a little memo my boss wanted me to pass on. I would never willingly try to engage you in conversation otherwise." She said in her snottiest voice as she looked down her nose at him, a feat which was quite impressive as he stood a good twelve inches above her.

"Er, right." He said lamely, brow furrowed as he took a seat at the bar, making an attempt to look through the whole menu.

While Embry was preoccupied with menu, Hannah hurried on back to the kitchens, leaning against the doorway when it had completely shut behind her.

"He's back." Hannah hissed as she moved to the storage closet to unearth more napkins.

"That's kind of what happens when a guy is trying to pursue a girl they're into. It's the chase." Tarver said simply, flipping a burger on the grill. He wasn't at all empathetic. After all, this was the fourth time he had heard this.

"Yeah, well, if the diner unexpectedly explodes, you'll know why." She said, rolling her eyes as she peeked out the window on the door, watching Embry twiddle his thumbs while looking around the diner.

"Always so melodramatic. I'm not the least bit surprised you're from Miami." Tarver muttered.

Hannah grinned, "Baby, you haven't seen nothing yet."

With a wink she sauntered back into the dining area, coming to a stop in front of Embry, "So?" She asked, not even looking at him as she set down her napkins and pulled out her pad and pen, bored and frustrated with the fact that she had to wait on him. Why hadn't she told him point blank to leave?

"Yeah, I think I'll just have about ten pancakes and about a dozen eggs. Oh and a few sides of bacon should do it." He said, handing her back his menu.

Hannah just scoffed, "Whatever, you're paying for it," she muttered, going back to the kitchens to place the order.

"Big juicing freak." She grumbled after relaying his order, before going back to her napkin duties.

"I heard that." Embry stated casually, grinning from his spot to her left

"What are you going to do? Report me to the commission?" She bit back.

Embry just looked at her, amused, "Nah, I'm not that heartless."

"I beg to differ." Hannah growled, shooting Embry a scathing look.

Embry shrugged, "I never lied about what I was. Everybody around here knows how I am."

"She is _innocent_. Naive even. You should have heard her go on about how she was so excited about her big date with Embry Call the day you asked her. Then you go and treat her like _shit_. You don't even deserve a girl like her." Hannah shot scathingly.

"I'm not saying what I did was right, Hannah. I regret it, but what's done is done. What would you have me do, grovel? I would, if you would like me to."

Hannah was about to retort, when Tarver yelled, "Order up!"

Rolling her eyes, she moved to the back to pick up Embry's massive order, before dumping it all unceremoniously on the counter before him, "I want to you to go fuck yourself, you bastard. If you even think that you ever even had a chance with me, you were seriously delusional." She hissed.

"I'm just hoping with time, you'll finally be able to stand the sight of me." He said, melancholy.

"Don't hold your breath." Hannah growled before walking off to do more chores. She had come back to the front not ten minutes later to find Embry gone, his plate empty and some cash next to the silverware. She didn't care.

'Goodbye and good riddance,' she had thought, clearing away his mess.

________________________

It was around ten p.m. when Hannah had finally left the diner for the night. Earlier she had decided to walk to work, figuring she could do with the few extra burnt off calories.

Walking the moonlit road back home, she let out a loud sigh, pulling her hair lose from it's tight ponytail.

Suddenly a line from the Crucible came roaring back to her, 'Dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight!' making her giggle slightly. It was not uncommon for her to think up random tidbits while she had spare time on her hands.

"She's dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight! Whoa! Dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight!" Hannah yelled, chuckling, even though it wasn't remotely humorous. She had been too serious since she had stepped into Washington. Losing all inhibitions felt nice, even if it was just for a few moments walking home.

She was about a few blocks away from her house when it happened. She had passed that damnable pothole every single day on her way to work and back, yet somehow she managed to forget and unexpectedly step into it. Losing her balance, Hannah promptly fell over in a large heap.

"Ow..." Hannah mumbled, turning over on her butt and pulling her foot out of the large gaping hole. "How in the hell did I miss that?" She had wondered aloud, as she checked out her left palm and elbow, both of which had taken most of the impact from the blow. Frowning at the bloody scrapes, Hannah moved to get up, when a throbbing in her ankle stopped her form doing so momentarily.

"This is just my luck." She sighed, probing it gently with her fingers. It was just a little swollen, not even sprained. It still hurt to put too much pressure on it for the moment, however.

"Now what? Do I try to crawl home?" She wondered, staggering upwards again, putting all of her weight on her uninjured leg.

Hannah began sort of a hopping shuffle, but she hadn't gone ten feet when she fell back to the road, groaning.

She was never the kind of girl to exercise, her excuse always being her barely there asthma. All of that hopping and shuffling was not only getting her nowhere fast, but it was exhausting.

"Hannah!" A voice called out to her, the sound of hurried footsteps reaching her ears.

Hannah was mortified.

"God, what the hell are you even doing out here?" She groaned, looking up at Embry as he crouched next to her,

"Taking a walk. Are you hurt? What happened? Where does it hurt? Are you okay?" Embry babbled, checking her over, his eyes taking in her scraped up arm.

"I just twisted my ankle a little, chill out." Hannah griped, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I'll help you get back to your house." He said, moving to pul her up, but Hannah scooted away,

"Hey there, what do you think you're doing?" She said, arching her eyebrow at him.

"I'm helping you get home." He said impatiently. Hannah just shook her head,

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll manage without your help."

"You're sitting on the ground of a deserted road at ten forty-eight at night with a bloodied arm and a bad ankle. You need my help." Embry said flatly.

"I don't need any help from you, Mr. Call. If you really wish to know, I was making my way down the road perfectly fine when I saw a nickel. Obviously I had to investigate."

"You saw a nickel." He said slowly, giving her an odd look, "Are you really so horrible at lying that that's the best excuse you've got?"

"Who's lying? There really was a nickel! I'm just scouring the road to make sure there aren't any more." Hannah argued.

"Find anything?" Embry asked absentmindedly, as he crouched over her ankle once more, checking it out for himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hannah muttered, pulling her leg out of his sight, before wobbling up to a standing position, "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to stop wasting my time and get home already."

Hannah had barely spun around and walked three paces, when Embry had scooped her up in his arms, making her yell out in surprise.

"What the fuck o you think you're doing?" She yelled, smacking him as hard as she could.

He didn't even flinch, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you home." He snorted, striding down the road.

"Put me down, damn it! You're such a fucking jackass!" Hannah yelled, squirming in his arms, though they barely moved. Embry stopped,

"Fine." HE said calmly, setting her down on the ground once more, before moving to walk on without her.

"Fine?" Hannah echoed dumbly, not believing he had complied so quickly when he had been so adamant to take her home only moments before hand.

Embry turned around and gave her an amused look, "Yes, fine Hannah. You said you could handle yourself, so I'm letting you. Just be warned, though. There are lots of wild animals in the woods. Especially wolves, and they can smell blood from a good distance away. Though I'm sure they'll leave you alone, seeing as how you can _handle_ yourself."

"Wolves?" Hannah repeated faintly. That thought had never occurred to her before.

"Yes, people have called in lots of sightings around her for the past few years. They're quite common in these parts apparently, but as you're so sure that you can handle yourself, if they do come to investigate, which they most likely will do, well, you'll do fine from what I can gather." Embry said benevolently, hands clasped behind his back.

"Right, right." Hannah muttered offhandedly, her eyes darting towards the woods surrounding the road on either side. Wild animals frightened her.

"Hannah?" Embry asked kindly as he moved towards her once more.

"Yeah?" She asked, not paying him the slightest bit of attention, too focussed on her thoughts of the wolves to even be the slightest bit bothered by his presence.

"Would you like me to help you walk home?"

"Well, if you're _offering_..." Hannah said as offhandedly as she could, though it sounded garbled and rushed.

"Here." He said, helping her up, though this time, instead of picking her up in his arms, he held her up underneath her arm, one of his arms supporting her around her middle, while she leaned on him.

They walked in silence. Hannah was too busy worrying about the wolves to care about much else. So it seemed like an eternity later that they had reached her front steps.

She gratefully pulled away from Embry to pull out her keys and unlock the door. Turning around to face Embry, she nodded, giving him a tight lipped smile,

"Thank you." She said, trying to give him a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." He assured, smiling. Hannah nodded uncertainly, before moving back towards her house.

However, she paused at the threshold, "If you tell anybody about this, I swear you'll be sorry." She hissed. Embry chuckled,

"We'll see about that, princess."

"And don't call me princess!" She yelled, entering her home and slamming the door in Embry's chuckling face.

___________________________

**AN: There you go! Next chapter things start getting a little more interesting, I promise you. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I would really love constructive criticism if you could give me any. **


End file.
